


The Dangers Of Showering At Midnight

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash makes a midnight bathroom run, only to find two men ganging up on a teen boy, trying to rape him. When Ash unexpectedly recognizes the boy, he decides to do what he can to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers Of Showering At Midnight

Ash hurried into the bathroom, intent on relieving his aching bladder, but stopped just inside the door. Clearly the room was soundproofed, for he had not heard the commotion until he had opened the door.

 

But it was unmistakable; three male voices, two sounding pissed, drunk, or both. The third was high with terror, and somewhat familiar, though Ash could not place it.

 

Forcing himself to ignore his bladder as he was not about to piss himself, he edged around the partition wall into the area where the communal showers were located.

 

Thankfully all three men had their backs to him, allowing him to observe the scene unnoticed.

 

Two of the men were clearly adults in their late twenties or early thirties; both were ruggedly built as though they worked physical jobs. But that was where the similarities ended.

 

The one closest to Ash had long pale blond hair, grown long enough to tie back in a ponytail, a three day beard, and was clad only in a pair of jeans. His companion was both shorter than he was and less broad in the shoulders, but made up for it by being the more muscular of the two. Clean shaven, he was also bald, his shaved head reflecting dully in the brightly lit room. He had his pants open but was still wearing a button up plaid shirt as well.

 

Anger spiked through Ash as he spotted the third male, a youth roughly the same age as him, forced onto his knees before the second man, tears coursing down his pale cheeks as his mouth was then forcefully fucked. Unlike the two men, the teen was naked, his body pale under the harsh artificial lights.

 

Though he did not move or make a sound, after observing the scene for almost a minute, trying to figure out what he could do to save the youth, the other boys eyes opened and he looked straight at Ash.

 

Shock spiked through Ash then, followed by hot rage, as he recognized the boys green eyes, and knew beyond any doubt who he was, even though Ash could not see his face clearly.

 

It was then that he made his move. Grabbing a loose bar of soap from a nearby dish, he hurled it at the skinhead.

 

He smiled as the bar struck home, hitting him in the small of the back.

 

“Whose there?” He snarled, pulling his cock out of the teen's mouth so he could spin around. But Ash was gone, ducking back around the corner, hoping to lure the men away from their prey.

 

It worked better than he had hoped, as Ponytail rounded the corner so fast that he almost caught Ash.

 

“What do we have here?”

 

“Another boy we can 'educate'.” Skinhead chuckled as he sized Ash up, who was regretting his decision to make his midnight dash to the bathroom in only his tee-shirt and boxers.

 

“Ash...” The green-eyed youth peered around the partition, shaking his head and silently begging him to leave. Unfortunately both men overheard him.

 

“Ash, is it? So you two know each other then, is that how it is?” Ponytail advanced towards Ash, getting close enough that Ash could smell alcohol on his breath.

 

“I don't know what you are talking about.” He lied, backing up and wishing he had his Pokemon with him. But they'd all been left back in the room he was sharing with his friends.

 

He was on his own, and that was fine with him. Backing towards the door, he hoped to get it open far enough to call for help, but his plan was anticipated.

 

“Not so fast. Come here you. Boris, you take that one, I want this one all to myself.” Then, before he could be stopped, Ponytail leaned down and kissed Ash hard enough to bruise.

 

But Ash was having none of it, and he rammed his knee upwards into Ponytail's crotch as hard and as fast as he could.

 

Gasping in pain, Ponytail released him, but did not give into the pain. “You'll pay for that, boy.”

 

Then he lunged forward, reaching for Ash, but Ash was faster, darting around the partition again and turning the water on full blast and as hot as he could. He had just finished with the third of the six showers when he was caught once more.

 

Steam filled the room, making it hard to see. Sweat soaked through Ash's clothes, sticking the thin fabric to his body, but he forced himself to ignore that, then just about jumped out of his skin as he was groped roughly, his traitorous cock jumping to half mast, pleased to be receiving some attention.

 

“Stop fighting, I know you wanna do it with me. Your mouth may protest, but your body is saying otherwise.” Then the hand tried to slid inside his boxers, and Ash snapped.

 

“No fucking way am I doing that with you. You can go to hell!” Then he spun around, aiming a kick at his assailants knee, his own bending as he made contact. He ended up crouched on Ponytail's chest, aiming punch after punch at his face.

 

Then Skinhead grabbed him from behind, dragging him off of his friend. But when Ash rounded on him he held up his hands, fear in his eyes. “Fine, you win. We'll go.” Backing away, he kept his hands raised, and Ash could see that he had zipped his pants back up.

 

Turning back to Ponytail, Ash growled out a single word, “Go.” Then Ponytail was on his feet, racing after Skinhead, the door echoing loudly as it slammed shut.

 

“You're an idiot! You almost got yourself raped! Why, Ash, why?” The boy's voice was muffled, but his words were clear.

 

Ash started, having almost forgotten about the other boy. “I couldn't leave you with them, Gary! Not knowing what they were going to do to you!” Ash's anger left him as he saw that his friend was sitting with his back to the wall, his face in his hands, clearly crying, his knees drawn up to his chest.

 

“I couldn't just walk away, it's not who I am.” Ash repeated, his voice softening, as he took a seat next to Gary. “What happened here anyway? How did you end up as their unwilling boy-toy?”

 

Gary could only shake his head, the reality of how close he had come to being raped still to fresh in his mind.

 

It was then that Ash remembered why he had come to the bathroom in the first place. Standing, he dashed across the room to the nearest urinal, and quickly pulled out his cock.

 

The sensation of finally being able to pee felt so good that he could not help but moan softly as the hot stream hit porcelain.

 

“Ash... Thank you.” Half turning, he saw that Gary was now standing beside the partition, one hand on the wall, the other in front of himself, unconsciously shielding himself from Ash's eyes.

 

Ash didn't say anything until he was done and tucked safely back into his pants, the soft hiss of the urinal flushing filling the room. It was obvious that Gary did not quite trust himself around anyone male just then, and Ash didn't blame him. Washing his hands, he thought hard about what to do next, and decided just to comfort his friend as best he could. Assuming Gary would let him, that is.

 

“Did they rape you?” He asked as soon as he was done.

 

“No... they... no they didn't rape me.” Gary's voice shook as he spoke, but Ash could still tell that he was telling the truth.

 

“What did they do? How did you end up in that situation?” Though he longed to hug Gary, Ash restrained himself, as he knew that Gary probably did not want to be touched right at that moment.

 

Walking across the room, Ash calmly grabbed a towel from the shelf, and handed it to his friend. “Here, dry yourself off, then get dressed. You'll fell better once you're no longer naked.”

 

But Gary shook his head, turned, and ducked under the nearest, near scalding spray. Panicking, Ash raced after him, managing to turn the temperature of the water down just in time.

 

“Gary! What the hell?” Ash exclaimed, scared by his usually rational friends irrational behaviour. To distract himself, he then went and turned off the other showers entirely.

 

“I need to get clean, Ash, I feel like I'll never be clean again...” Gary started frantically scrubbing his body with the soap, no longer concerned about Ash seeing him naked.

 

“Shit...” Ash swore under his breath, then he grabbed a second bar of soap. Moving slowly, he gently laid his hands on Gary's back, pulling back when the other boy jumped.

 

“Ash...” Gary swallowed hard, then nodded. Ash nodded back, and began washing his friends back.

 

“I've never showered with anyone like this before...” Ash whispered, after a couple minutes.

 

“I was alone in here showering when those men entered...” Gary's voice was soft enough that Ash had to strain to hear him.

 

“I didn't hear them enter; as it is midnight I figured that no one else would want to shower so I was... Uh...” Gary blushed and glanced over his shoulder at Ash, who dropped the soap as he sensed what Gary was getting at.

 

“You were what? Jacking off?” Ash leaned down, and soaped up his hand before placing the soap back in its holder and resuming to wash Gary's back.

 

“Yes, but... I was also fingering myself anally... Maybe that is what set those two off, or maybe they were looking for an easy target. Who knows... Uh... Ash are you okay?”

 

Ash nodded, his cheeks bright red as he fought not to get hard. The image of Gary toying with his own ass had filled his mind, and no matter what Ash tried he could not get the image out again.

 

“What happened next?”

 

“They teased me for being gay, and then... they decided they wanted more, and the more I protested the more they insisted. Thank you, I can't say that enough, even if you were being an idiot...” Gary half turned to look at Ash, and Ash's soap slicked hands slid around Gary's hips to the front of his body. Ash had to jerk back to keep from touching his friend more intimately than he had intended to.

 

“Wait... Gay?” Ash sputtered, his mind latching onto that one fact as he tried to distract himself from how close he had come to groping Gary.

 

“Yes, Ash...” Gary swallowed and looked down. “Do you really think I'd play with my ass if I wasn't?”

 

“I just... You don't really act like you're gay so... I never pegged you that way before. Not that I care either way, just...” Ash laughed nervously, then blurted; “Does it hurt?”

 

“No... well yes a bit, but after the pain fades... It's amazing.” Gary looked straight into Ash's eyes, and Ash was relieved to see that Gary was finally starting to calm down.

 

“Oh... I uh...” Ash's mind went blank as he realized just how close he was to Gary and that he was practically naked himself. He blushed even harder when Gary's eyes then flicked south.

 

“Do you like me?” Gary asked as he raised his eyes back up to meet Ash's.

 

“What? I... Uh... Yes, I like you.” Ash blushed harder as he confessed what Gary already knew as his soaked boxers hid nothing at all.

 

Then Ash glanced down as well, and blushed harder than he ever had before in his life as he saw that not only did the wet fabric outline everything perfectly, revealing his partial hard-on; it had also gone see-though.

 

Part of him wanted to flee and pretend that the night had never happened. But the bigger part wanted to stay and make sure that Gary really was going to be okay.

 

“Are you okay? I mean... Shit, when I realized that it was you and not some random stranger I... I've never been so scared in my life.” Ash swallowed hard, then added; “I mean if I left to go change into dry clothing would you panic at being left alone?”

 

“Ash no you can't leave! There is a small clothes dryer right there, just dump your stuff in.” Gary practically growled the words, while pointing to the appropriate corner of the room.

 

“Gary?” Ash was confused, this was not how he'd expected his best friend to ever act.

 

“I will not let anyone else see you like that... Not after waiting so long-” Gary broke off suddenly, as though he had just realized what he'd been about to say.

 

“Not after waiting so long to see what? My body? Come on, it's not like this is the first time you've seen me half naked. I mean we bathed together when we were little...”

 

“I've never seen you half naked in this way before. Not when we were kids; things were different back then.”

 

Then Ash knew beyond any doubt what Gary was referring to. “You mean you want to see me naked and... and hard, right?” Ash had to swallow hard before his throat would allow him to finish his sentence.

 

“Yes. Ever since you helped me with those Shieldon I've... I've wanted you to... to...” Gary broke off, blushing.

 

“You've wanted me to what?” Ash leaned closer to Gary, the two men who had tried to rape Gary just moments before all but forgotten.

 

But Gary did not answer; distracted by Ash's closeness, he too leaned forward until their lips met. Once he would have been shy about kissing Ash; scared that he would be repulsed by even the thought of kissing a guy. Not now, no his fear was gone with the knowledge of how close he had come to being raped. All he felt was hope and regret; hope that Ash did in fact like him back, regret that he had not saved himself for Ash.

 

It was Ash who broke the kiss, hastily taking several steps backwards, an almost shell-shocked look in his big brown eyes. “What was that?”

 

“I think its called 'kissing', Ashy-boy. Are you really still so innocent that you don't even know that? Gary teased, though he resisted the urge to try and close the gap between them.

 

“I know that. I mean why now? You were almost...” Ash shook his head, only his eyes betrayed the fact that he was relieved that Gary was almost back to normal and back to teasing him.

 

“I've wanted you for so long, and what just happened taught me that I shouldn't take anything for granted and to seize opportunities as life presents them. And it cannot be coincidence that you were the one to save me when I didn't even know that you were here, in this specific Pokemon Center.”

 

“That goes both ways, as I didn't know that you were here either.” Ash pointed out.

 

“My point exactly. We are both here, and you were the one to intervene, out of all the men currently staying here it was you. The boy I...” Gary broke off to take a deep breath, then he dropped the bomb. “The boy I've been falling in love with since Johto.”

 

“What!?” Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Gary possibly be in love with him?

 

“You heard me. Ash, I love you. I wish I had saved myself for you, but...” Gary shook his head. “I'm not a virgin, but tonight will be my first time being with someone I love, and having it be about more than just sex. I want you so bad, Ash. I want you to fuck me, pin me to the wall and just fuck me.”

 

“Are you sure? Gary, you were just being forced to your knees. You were almost raped!” Ash swallowed hard.

 

“Yes, Ash, I'm sure. I'm more sure about this than I've ever been about anything else, than I was about wanting Squirtle as my first Pokemon, or when I chose to abandon becoming a Pokemon Master in favour of becoming a Pokemon Researcher.” Then Gary cocked his head to one side and studied Ash. “Are you saying no?” He asked, some of his cockiness slipping away as he realized for the first time that Ash might not be as eager to join their bodies together as he was.

 

“I... I don't know. I want to say yes, but...” Ash broke off, thinking hard. “I love you too.” He eventually whispered.

 

“You do?” Gary asked hopefully, taking a few steps towards Ash.

 

“Yes, I do. I love you. I have since Johto as well.” Ash confessed softly.

 

“Are you a virgin?”

 

“No. I've never been with a boy before, but I have thought about it. I gave my virginity to Misty last time I was in Cerulean City. When I was challenging the Battle Frontier.” Ash explained. “I'm not that experienced though, as I'd only had sex twice; the second time was with one of the Frontier Brains, Anabel.”

 

“I see. So this will be your first time too, in a way.”

 

“Yeah, my first time with a guy. But not my first time for love; I was in love with Misty at that time as well. I mean, I had feelings for both of you and her but... But lately its been you whose dominated my thoughts, and dreams. Anabel was just for fun though she was in love with me. I didn't love her back, but when she asked me for one night of love I did want to say no.”

 

“I see.” Gary closed the gap between them, but did not kiss Ash again. “I'll bottom so don't worry, just relax and do what comes naturally.” Then he leaned in and pressed his mouth against Ash's.

 

This time Ash kissed him back, throwing his entire body into the kiss. When Gary started walking backwards, Ash followed until Gary's back hit the wall. Warm water cascaded down from above, re-soaking Ash's clothing in a matter of seconds.

 

Breaking the kiss, Ash pulled back just far enough to strip off the wet clothing, then he resumed kissing Gary, their nude bodies pressing lightly together as their tongues tangled around each other.

 

This time it was Gary who broke the kiss, pulling away so he could spin around. “Use some of my body wash for lube. I can always rinse it out after.” Gary panted, so eager for Ash to fuck him that his words almost blended together.

 

“Okay. This the right one?” Ash asked, as he grabbed a bottle that had been set on a nearby ledge.

 

“Yes, that's the one.” Gary glanced over at Ash. “Hurry up, can you move any slower.”

 

“You're impatient.” Ash laughed as he squirted a liberal amount of the green gel onto his fingers.

 

“I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll forget that those other two guys even exist. I want you to love me enough to eradicate every trace of them from my body. Do you think you can do that?”

 

“I can certainly try. Lean forward.” Bracing his hands against the slippery wall, Gary pushed his ass towards Ash while spreading his legs, but jumped when Ash touched his pucker.

 

“Gary?” Ash asked, panicking sightly.

 

“I'm okay, the gel was just colder than I expected.”

 

“Oh.” Ash tried again to touch Gary, and this time his friend didn't try to move away. Somewhat reassured that Gary was not having second thoughts about doing this, Ash pushed his pointer finger deep inside Gary's ass.

 

“Fuck, yeah like that.” Ash felt a jolt of pure arousal go through him as he realized that Gary was loving being touched like this by him. The last of his doubts fled him as he pushed a second finger inside his lover.

 

Lover... now there was a word Ash had never expected to apply to Gary, but it felt right as his lips formed the syllables. Lover... they were lovers.

 

Leaning close, he nuzzled the soft skin where Gary's neck met his shoulders, then pressed a soft kiss against his lover's pulse point. All the while, he moved his fingers into and out of the tight opening, finger fucking Gary.

 

“Ash... just do it. Fuck me properly.”

 

“You sure you're-”

 

“Yes, I'm sure. Just do it, for Arceus' sake!”

 

“Okay.” Ash laughed silently as he removed his fingers and lined himself up. “Here I come.”

 

“Not too soon I hope.” Gary retorted, making Ash blush as he realized the unintentional double entendre in his words.

 

“No, I have no intention of cumming just yet.” Then he smoothly thrust himself into Gary, cutting off any reply Gary might have otherwise uttered.

 

Gary was tight, much tighter than Ash was expecting having never analed anyone before. He paused briefly once fully sheathed to allow Gary time to adjust, but found that he could not keep still for long. Just the knowledge alone that it was Gary he was buried balls deep inside got him moving again, thrusting gently as he searched for his friends secret sweet spot.

 

“Harder... Ash please! Fuck me like you mean it, like you're trying to meld your flesh with mine. I can take it. Please.” The second 'please' undid all of Ash's control and he found himself riding Gary hard and fast, his hand digging into Gary's hips hard enough that his fingers were turning white.

 

Not another word was spoken as the room filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and wordless cries of love and pleasure. Neither noticed as the door opened, nor the subsequent flushing of a toilet a minute later. Whoever had entered then left quickly, his ears full of the sound of them fucking, and he all but covered his ears as he retreated again, not knowing who was fucking who and not wanting to find out.

 

But all of that went unnoticed as both boys forgot that they were in a public area of the Pokemon Center. All that mattered to them was that they were finally together as lovers, not just as friends.

 

Gary twisted around as best he could, glad for once that he was about the same height as Ash, and their lips met once more. Despite the awkwardness of the angle, they kissed passionately as Ash continued riding Gary hard.

 

Ash came first, but Gary was close behind as he came from the sensation of Ash's warmth filling him from deep inside.

 

Panting now, Ash wrapped his arms around Gary's waist as he rested his cheek against his lover's back.

 

“Ash...” Gary broke off to swallow hard, his throat dry from all the screaming he'd just been doing.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Move. I... Uh... I need to... Oh just get off of me.”

 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Ash moved, confused as to Gary's post-sex behaviour.

 

“No... I just really need to go.”

 

“You mean pee?”

 

But Gary just shook his head as his cheeks filled with color, then he dashed for the nearest stall. Ash's eyes widened as he realized what Gary had been trying to say. When Gary came out again, he found Ash washing his cock and balls almost fanatically.

 

“Sorry. I know, epically bad timing, but when ya gotta go...”

 

“You gotta go.” Ash finished. “Its cool. Just wash your ass out before round two.”

 

“Round two?” Ash nodded, then paused, looking Gary straight in the eyes.

 

“Does being fucked always make you...?”

 

“No. Today was the first time that happened.” Gary confessed, holding Ash's eyes with his own the entire time.

 

“Good. That's... that's good.” Ash leaned in and they kissed once more, though this time it was tender instead of passionate.

 

When Gary broke the kiss, it was only to do as Ash had asked and thoroughly wash out his ass. Then he turned off the shower, and laid down a few towels on the driest spot he could find.

 

“As fun as being pinned to a wall is, I'd rather do it face to face this time.” He explained, answering the unspoken question in Ash's eyes.

 

“Face to face sounds good. Do you want me to be as rough this time, or can I make love to you?”

 

“Making love sounds good for round two.” Gary agreed, as he settled himself down onto the towels. Lying flat on his back, he then lifted his legs up to his chest. Once Ash was in position as well, he lifted his legs, draping his heels over Ash's shoulders.

 

“I didn't know that you were this flexible.” Ash commented, surprised by the position.

 

“I've worked on my flexibility over the past few years just for things like this.” Gary replied cryptically, too eager to have another go with Ash to bother explaining what he meant.

 

Not that Ash cared; he was too busy lining himself back up to even really listen to what Gary had been saying. Then he was inside Gary once more and all thought flew out the window for both of them.

 

This time he did keep the pace slow, making love to Gary rather than fucking him. Fortunately, this time no one walked in on them, not that they noticed anyway.

 

Once they were done, they lay together on the floor of the bathroom, Gary still on his back staring up at the fluorescent lights overhead, and Ash cuddled up against his left side, his head on Gary's chest.

 

“Sleep with me tonight, Ash. I know that I'll sleep well, and not have any nightmares, if you are there next to me in the bed.” Gary gazed gently at his young lover as he spoke.

 

“Okay. That sounds nice.” Ash yawned, proving that he was more than ready to finally get some sleep.

 

They stood up, gathered up their clothing, and decided to make a dash for it draped only in clean towels as Gary's room was two doors down on the opposite side of the hall.

 

They left the room hand in hand, not once looking back as they left behind the people they had been when they had entered the bathroom.

 

End.


End file.
